Lorsque le Destin a Révélé
by Vampire Chappy 15
Summary: The Author has come back! Takdir Rukia dan Ichigo yang sulit disatukan. RnR please.
1. Prolog

Lorsque le Destin a Révélé

By: Vampire Chappy.

Chapitre 1 : Prolog.

Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki.

Disclaimer : © TITE KUBO.

Genre : Mistery, Romance, and Hurt/Comfort

Summary :

Takdir Rukia dan Ichigo yang sulit disatukan.

Warning :

Typo, OC, OoC, dan ini adalah **Rukia** P.O.V

Dan tolong jangan di Flame (T^T)

**Chapitre****1 :****Prolog.**

_Api._ Api membakar kayu tua yang sudah kering di balai pertemuan. Asap tebalnyn membuatku sulit bernafas. Di sekeliling ku banyak teman-teman ku yang sedang membawa senjata mereka, untuk mempertahankan nyawa mereka.

_Ini...ini semua salah ku._

Panah api yang melesat di udara membuat api semakin besar, suara tembakan terdengar disana-sini.

_Ini salah ku._

Aku mempertajam pengelihatanku untuk bisa memandang mata Ichigo dari balik asap yang tebal. Aku tau dia akan melindungi ku, tapi dia sekarang juga dalam bahaya. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Ichigo, aku tak akan memaafkan diri ku sendiri.

_Kami-sama apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

Sambil terbatuk di tengah-tengah asap tebal, aku menyambar tangan Ichigo dan lari menuju pintu masuk. Tapi ada beberapa orang yang sudah menunggu kami disana.

Sosok laki-laki berambut panjang yang hitam kelam dan gerombolannya sedang menghadang kami dari pintu balai pertemuan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka semua menodongkan senjata pada kami, karena mereka tau kalau itu sangat tidak perlu melakukan itu mengancam. Mereka datang untuk ku dan untuk menghukum Ichigo karena ia telah melanggar aturan mereka. Mereka datang untuk membunuh Ichigo.

_Ini semua gara-gara aku. Kalau Ichigo mati, itu semua salah ku._

Kami tak bisa pergi kemana-mana, tak ada tempat untuk berlari. Kami juga tak bisa tinggal disini dengan api yang terus membesar membuat kulitku menjadi panas, langit-langit yang akan segera runtuh dan akan menimpa kami semua.

Di luar para kaum Vampire sudah menunggu kami.

~To be Continued~

Minna ini Ilda ^^

Maaf ya kalau Fic Ilda yang dulu sudah di hapus

Karena alasan khusus Ilda hapus Fic itu..

Hounto ni Gomene ..

Dan sebagai gantinya Ilda bikin Fic ini

Makasih buat temen-temen FB Ilda yang udah bantu ngasih saran ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu minna^^

Dan untuk semuanya jangan lupa Review Fic Ilda ini ^^

Jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, tolong dimaafkan ya

SEE YOU NEXT TIME ^^


	2. 1 The Planning

"_Tadaima_. "

Finally, I'm back to

Maafkan saya yang sudah hiatus sejak 2010, saya Vampire Chappy 15, ingin meminta maaf pada seluruh _readers_ karena saya sudah menghilang sejak 2 tahun lalu.

Saya harap _readers_ masih setia dengan update-an saya.

Thank you very much..

* * *

Lorsque le Destin a Révélé

Vampire Chappy 15

Chapitre 2 : The Planning

Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia.

Disclaimer : © TITE KUBO.

Genre : Mistery, Romance, and Hurt/Comfort

Summary :

Takdir Rukia dan Ichigo yang sulit disatukan.

Warning :

Typo, OC, OoC, rated dapat berubah-ubah,

NO Flame.

P.S : cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel "_Evernight_"

Oleh **Claudia Gray**.

* * *

_**Thanks to :**_

_**Mamoru okta-chan lemonberry**_

_**AriadneLacie**_

_**Lenacchi**_

_**Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte**_

_**Sader VectizenIchi**_

_**Wi3nter**_

_**Aika Namikaze**_

_**Owwie Owl**_

* * *

**Chapitre****2 :****The Planning**

Rukia adalah seorang remaja SMU yang bersekolah di Society Academy. Ia mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah disekolah bertaraf Internasional yang memiliki asrama terbesar di kota Society ini dengan bantuan kedua orang tua-nya yang bekerja sebagai guru disana, Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Hisana. Awal nya, saat Rukia mendapat tawaran pertama kali dari kedua orang tua-nya tentang beasiswa tersebut, Rukia menolak dengan mentah-mentah karena jika ia menerima beasiswa tersebut maka Rukia harus pindah dari kota kelahirnya, Karakura Town. Dia sudah merasa sangat nyaman tinggal di kota tersebut maka dari itu, ia menolak tawaran kedua orang tua-nya.

5 bulan sebelumnya, akhirnya nama Rukia terpampang dipapan pengumuman Karakura _Junior High School_ dan itu artinya ia telah dinyatakan lulus dari sekolah tersebut. Betapa bahagianya Rukia, ia dapat lulus dengan nilai tertinggi seangkatannya. Pada saat upacara kelulusan telah usai, Kuchiki Byakuya, ayah dari Rukia, menawarkan beasiswa tersebut kepada Rukia untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan berat hati Rukia menerima beasiswa tersebut agar kedua orang tuanya bahagia dan tidak memaksa Rukia lagi. Ketika Rukia menerimanya, Kuchiki Hisana, Ibu dari Rukia, langsung melampiaskan kebahagiannya dengan memeluk Rukia dan menangis.

'Syukurlah jika Ibu terlihat begitu bahagia,' ucap syukur Rukia saat melihat Ibunya menangis.

'Tapi maaf Ibu, sepertinya aku tidak menyukai tempat itu.'

.

.

.

_**8 Bulan kemudian setelah upacara kelulusan.**_

Apartemen Society Academy

_Tok...tok..._

"Rukia.."

"Iya, ada apa Ibu?" jawab Rukia kepada Ibunya,Kuchiki Hisana.

"Sekarang sudah malam Sayang, ayo tidur," ucap Hisana seraya duduk dikasur Rukia. "Kau tahukan besok hari apa?"

"Iya Ibu, Rukia tahu kok." Jawab Rukia lemas.

"Nah itu baru anak Ibu," puji Hisana. "Lho, kamu kenapa sayang? Apa kau sakit?"

"Rukia tidak apa-apa Bu, hanya sedikit lemas saja," Ucap Rukia sambil memeluk Boneka kelinci kesayangannya. "Jujur saja Bu, selama kita tinggal disini Rukia merasa sedikit aneh."

"Jangan bilang begitu sayang, disini tak ada yang aneh kok," jawab Hisana dengan yakin.

"Mungkin karena kita belum lama tinggal disini saja jadi kau merasa aneh. Tapi Ibu yakin, 5 – 7 Bulan lagi, rasa aneh dalam dirimu akan hilang. Ibu yakin sekali, sayang." Sambung Hisana sambil mengelus kepala Rukia.

"Semoga saja begitu Bu." Jawab Rukia datar. Karena _mood_ Rukia telah berubah dengan tiba-tiba, Hisana pun berniat untuk meninggalkan kamar Rukia ini karena dia takut _mood_ Rukia akan semakin memburuk.

"Baiklah Rukia, sekarang saatnya kau tidur. Selamat malam, sayang." Ucap Hisana kepada Rukia sambil mecium kening Rukia.

"Selamat Malam, Ibu." Jawab Rukia dan ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya saat Ibunya meninggalkan kamarnya.

...

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Rukia merasa yakin bahwa Ibunya sudah tidak ada didepan pintu kamarnya, ia pun mengakhiri aktingnya tadi dan mulai berjalan menuju sebuah jendela bertirai putih yang tak jauh dari tempat dia berpijak, dari sana ia bisa melihat sebuah patung monster yang memiliki taring yang mengerikan.

"Cih.. Lihat saja, mulai besok, aku akan keluar dari Academy terkutuk ini, bagaimana pun caranya aku harus keluar dari sini." cetus Rukia sambil melihat patung monster itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_** Keesokan harinya **_

Rukia's Bedroom.

Rukia P.O.V

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah berarti ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk kabur. Jujur saja aku tak ingin tinggal di Academy terkutuk ini, _yeah..._Society Academy.

Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku ingin sekali kabur dari Academy ini, karena sejak awal aku memang (sudah) menolak untuk bersekolah di sini (walau pada akhirnya aku menerima karena aku tak ingin kedua orang tua kecewa padaku.) dan sejak awal aku menginjak Academy ini, aku merasa ada hawa aneh yang menyelimuti atmosfer di Academy ini. Rasanya sangat tidak enak sekali.

Walau begitu, bukan berarti aku telah menyiapkan segalanya. Sebagian besar aku belum menyiapkan apapun untuk kebutuhan selama aku kabur, seperti dompet tebal yang berisi uang untuk membeli tiket kereta dan lain-lain. Tadi malam aku baru saja menyiapkan tas ransel kecil yang berisi sedikit makanan kecil, 1 lampu senter, sebuah buku dan kacamata hitam. Jadi intinya aku ini tidak memiliki 'sebuah rencana' yang terbilang _perfect _untuk pelarian ini.

Saat sinar Matahari pagi telah muncul di sela-sela awan cirrus, dengan tergesah-gesah aku memakai rok selutut bermotif kotak, _stocking_ hitam, dan baju hitam lengan panjang dengan sweater unguku yang hangat—hari masih sangat pagi sampai-sampai suhu bulan September ini begitu dingin. Aku pun hanya mengerai rambut hitam ku yang tidak begitu panjang dan memakai sepatu bot coklat untuk mendaki. Entah kenapa aku tidak mengkhawatirkan jika orang tua ku bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ya—itu karena mereka bukan tipe orang yang suka bangun pagi, mereka tidur seperti orang yang tak punya nyawa. Hahaha.. mengerikan bukan. Tapi berkat itu aku mempunyai kesempatan baik.

Sebelum pergi, aku sempat melihat patung monster yang menghadap kamarku dengan taring menghiasi seringainya yang lebar saat aku ingin mengambil jaketku. Dengan _pede_ nya aku menjulurkan lidah ku pada patung itu.

_'Kau mungkin akan suka bergaul di Academy terkutuk ini, dan kau pasti akan sangat diterima oleh mereka.'_ kataku dalam hati dan berpaling dari patung itu.

Setelah itu aku mulai merapikan tempat tidurku. Biasanya tempat tidurku bagaikan kapal pecah sampai-sampai ibuku mengomeliku setiap pagi, tapi hari ini aku ingin merapikannya sebagai penembus rasa kepanikan Ibu dan Ayahku. Mungkin mereka tidak akan mengira jika anak tersayangnya akan melakukan ini, tapi keinginanku yang tak ingin tinggal di tempat terkutuk ini telah membuatku bertekad melakukan pelarian ini. Saat aku menumpuk bantal, aku mendapat kilasan aneh yang terlintas dalam pikiranku, sesuatu yang kuimpikan kemarin malam.

_Setangkai bunga berwarna merah darah._

_Angin bertiup menembus pepohonan disekitarku, menggoyangkan beberapa ranting ke segala arah. Langit di atas kepalaku membentuk suatu awan yang berputar. Aku menyingkirkan rambutku yang ada di wajahku. Aku hanya ingin melihat ke arah bunga itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorong ku untuk selalu menatap bunga itu._

_Daun bunga itu berwarna merah terang, ramping, dan seperti mata pisau. tapi bunga itu terlihat subur dan sempurna, dan bunganya menempel erat ke tangkai seperti mawar. Bunga itu adalah bunga paling indah dan memukau yang pernah aku lihat. Bunga itu harus jadi milikku. Ya milikku..._

_'Rukia itu hanya mimpi, mimpi belaka,'_ gumanku seraya memeluk tubuhku dengan tangan mungilku. _'Tapi kenapa tubuhku bergetar seperti ini? Dan itu terasa begitu nyata?'_. Aku pun terdiam sejenak sambil menarik nafas panjang dan mulai memusatkan pikiranku lagi.

_Sekarang sudah saatnya aku pergi_ .

Tas ransel kecilku sudah siap. Isinya tidak terlalu banyak—seperti makanan kecil, sebuah lampu senter, buku, dan kacamata hitam serta beberapa lembar uang yang baru saja aku persiapkan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau harus pergi sampai Rukongai, tempat peradaban manusia yang paling dekat dengan daerah Society Academy. _Plus_...tempat itu bisa membuatku sibuk di siang hari.

Kalian tahu? aku tidak seperti orang yang ingin melarikan diri. Sungguh-sungguh tidak seperti orang-orang yang ingin melarikan diri, dimana kau harus meloloskan diri dan membuat identitas baru, dan aku tak tahu, mungkin aku akan bergabung di sebuah _theater_ atau apa. '_Aku memang orang yang aneh,'_ kataku dalam hati sambil menepuk keningku.

Sejak pertama kali kedua orang tuaku menyarankanku untuk bersekolah di Society Academy ini—mereka sebagai guru dan aku menjadi murid—aku sudah menentang hal itu. Sungguh menyebalkan orang tuaku itu. Padahal dulu kami tinggal disebuah kota kecil yang sangat indah dan aku bersekolah ditempat yang sangat membuatku nyaman karena mempunyai teman-teman yang sama sejak aku berusia tujuh tahun. Seperti itulah masa-masa terindahku sebelum ditawarkan oleh kedua orang tuaku untuk pindah kesini, aku sangat tak suka bersekolah disini, Kenapa? Karena aku bukanlah gadis yang pandai dalam berbaur seperti orang-orang lain yang bisa menikmati saat-saat mereka bertemu dengan orang asing dan memulai percakapan dan dengan cepat berteman. Aku tak sama seperti mereka. _Aku berbeda_.

"Sudahlah, daripada memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, lebih baik aku cepat pergi dari sini." kataku pada diri sendiri dan bergegas keluar dari kamarku lalu diam-diam keluar dari aparteman ini dengan sepelan mungkin, agar orang tuaku tidak menyadari kepergianku. _'Maafkan aku Ayah, Ibu.'_ ucapku dalam hati sambil menutup pintu apartemen orang tuaku lalu turun menuju lantai dasar.

...

Sesampai di lantai dasar, aku pun langsung berlari keluar dari tempat tinggal atau apartemen para pengajar di Academy ini. Aku pun terus berlari dan melewati sebuah lapangan yang luas, kabut pagi yang berwarna abu-abu kebiruan menyelimuti dunia. Ketika akademi Society di bangun pada tahun 1700, daerah di sekitar sana terihat begitu liar. Tidak ada kota kecil yang bermekaran di pinggir negeri, walau sekarang sudah tak seperti dulu tapi hanya saja tak ada kota yang di dekat akademi Society. Apalagi daerah ini tak lepas dari pemandangan lereng gunung dan hutan yang lebat. Jadi kira-kira siapa yang mau membangun sebuah rumah dekat sini? Jika aku di tanya seperti itu pasti kalian tahu jawabannya.

Aku membalikan kepalaku dan memandang bangunan bebatuan yang dihiasin oleh beberapa patung monster bertaring itu. Seketika tubuhku mulai bergetar lalu aku pun terus melangkahkan kaki menjauhi bangunan tersebut sampai patung itu hilang di balik kabut.

_Society terlihat samar di belakang ku. Dinding batu menara yang tinggi itu adalah satu-satunya penghalang yang tidak bisa di lewati duri-duri itu. Aku seharusnya bersekolah disana, aku sangat tidak mau. Karena Society lebih berbahaya dari pada duri-duri itu. Lagi pula aku tak ingin meninggalkan bunga itu._

Mimpi ku itu terasa lebih nyata dari kenyataan. Karena merasa resah aku pun membalikkan tubuhku dan membelakangin bangunan Society Academy dengan berlari kecil aku pun sudah hilang ke dalam hutan.

'_Semua akan berakhir,'_ ujarku pada diri sendiri saat bergegas masuk ke semak-semak, dengan ranting-ranting pohon yang jatuh di bawah kakiku dan membuat kakiku menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik karena ranting-ranting tersebut. Kabut tebal membuatku merasa sudah berada jauh ke dalam hutan.

_ Ayah dan Ibu akan bangun dan menyadari bahwa aku sudah pergi. Mereka akan sadar bahwa aku tidak menerima semua ini. Mereka akan mencari ku ,dan , yeah, mereka akan marah padaku karena aku sudah membuat mereka takut, tapi mereka akan mengerti. Pada akhirnya, mereka selalu mengerti. Lalu, kami akan pergi dari Academy itu dan tak akan pernah kembali kesana._

Jantungku berdebar-debar, semakin menjauh dari Academy itu, makin takut perasaanku—tidak makin tenang. Sebelumnya, ketika aku memikirkan skenario ini, semua tampak sebuah ide cermelang dan menurutku ini akan berhasil. Tapi sekarang, setelah semua menjadi kenyataan dan aku sendirian masuk dalam hutan belantara, aku tak begitu yakin. Mungkin saja pelarian ku ini sia-sia. Mungkin mereka akan menyeretku kesana apa pun alasannya.

_Guntur menggelegar. Jantung ku berdebar semakin kencang. Aku melihat terakhir Society untuk terakhir kalinya dan melihat kearah bunga yang bergetar di atas tangkainya. Selembar daun terlepas oleh angin. Tangan ku menembus duri saat ingin mengambil bunga itu rasanya begitu sakit di kulitku , tapi aku tetap melakukan dengan tekad penuh._

_Namun saat aku menyentuh kelopak bunga itu, bunga itu menjadi hitam, layu, dan kering. Daunnya menghitam._

Aku segera berlari kearah berlawan dengan arah menuju Society agar mencoba menciptakan jarak yang sangat jauh dengan Society Academy. Mimpi burukku tak akan meninggalkanku sendirian; pasti karena tempat itu; tempat itu membuatku takut, ngeri dan hampa. Kalau aku pergi dari sana, pasti aku baik-baik saja.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah aku melihat ke belakang untuk melihat seberapa jauh aku telah pergi namun ada yang aneh dengan apa yang ada di belakangku.

'_Siapa itu!'_

_._

_._

_._

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

_Konnichiwa minna-san.._

Sebelumnya saya inigin minta maaf untuk semua reader yang telah menunggu fic ini selama 2 tahun. Maafkan saya.

dan saya sangat berterima kasih karena masih ada yang menunggu fic saya ini. Terimakasih.

_Well_...ini adalah lanjutan dari fic _L__orsque le __D__estin a __R__évélé_ bagian prolog, yang telah publish pada tanggal 11-19-10.

Fic ini muncul karena saya terinspirasi dengan novel yang berjudul **Evernight **serta buku kelanjutannya yang di buat oleh **Claudia Gray.**

Saya harap readers ikut membaca novel tersebut.

Jika readers tidak menyukai fic ini atau ingin saya untuk menghapus fic ini silahkan **kirim pesan** pada saya dan jelaskan alasanya.

Jika ingin membaca kelanjutan dari fic ini silahkan _**review** _.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dari judul sampai akhir, karena saya masih terbilang author baru di FBI.

_Arigatou gozaimasu.._


End file.
